


Please Don't Go

by Dean_and_Cas_are_lovers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Mark of Cain, but kinda good, moc!dean, really short, what should of happened in episode 10x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_and_Cas_are_lovers/pseuds/Dean_and_Cas_are_lovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The argument of Dean staying at the motel in episode 10x20, Angel Heart,  should have gone a little more like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Although I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters mentioned. I just like to make up stories about them. This is really short, but also kinda good. All the mistakes you see below are mine and mine only. Spoilers for episode 20 of season 10.

"Dean I think you should stay." Cas said to Dean and looked down when he gave Cas a death glare.

"What, why?" Dean asks and looks at Sam for a little help.

"He's right Dean, we need to control the mark," Sam says, "It's safer if you stay here."

"No." Dean says simply, "Not gonna happen." 

"Dean," Cas sighs, "can I please talk to you? Alone?"

Dean sighs and reluctantly follows Cas outside.

"Dean, please listen to your brother and I." Cas begs

"Cas..." Dean sighs

"No Dean! No 'Cas...'," Cas imitates Dean, "I can't lose you again Dean. I won't." Cas says as he takes Dean's hands in his own. "I've lost you before Dean, hell the reason we met is because you died! I love you so much Dean, but if I...if I let you go, this is just going to get worse and worse and I wont be able to stop it. Sam neither. So please please please...stay here with Claire okay?" Cas finishes, teary eyed and breathing hard.

"Oh Cas," Dean pulls him in for a tight hug, "I'll never leave you okay? You have to believe that. If it means this much to you, then I promise I won't go. And besides, I love you too much to go, you're stuck with me for as long as I live." 

Cas smiles and Dean pulls him out of the hug and gives him three soft, but reassuring kisses, one word with each kiss.

"I. Love. You."

**Author's Note:**

> Although this isn't my first fic, it's my first Supernatural one, so it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it!


End file.
